You're Gonna Miss This
by astronot
Summary: One shot. A Kurtbastian baby fic. Just read it...and listen to the song You're Gonna Miss This-Trace Adkins or you won't get this at ALL


**A/N: This was written by me and Gleek-Or-Not who is my best friend Micah (Who roleplays as Sebastian with me as Kurt) :P [When they sing together it will be in both italics and bold]**

Kurt and Sebastian had been happily married together for twenty-seven years now, they got married a few years after they had finally, gotten together six years after high school and after Blaine and Kurt called it quits so, Kurt could chase his dreams. Kurt ran into a familiar stranger and they became good friends, then boyfriends, then fiancés, and finally grooms.

Then after one year they adopted a seven year old girl named Evelyn with auburn hair and blue eyes from Australia. They raised her just as any other parents would. From the teasing and bullying and the laughing and crying they loved her to death.

"Amy come here…I wanna tell you a story about your sister Evelyn" Sebastian called his youngest daughter over. She ran over and plopped down on his lap next to Kurt. She had big green eyes and brown hair. She was adopted from the UK. She was only three years old now.

"Kurt, honey, can you come here for a moment for a minute please?" Sebastian called to his husband who was in the kitchen.

"Yes, babe?" Kurt smiled as he kissed his daughter's head.

"Can you get your guitar? I want to tell Amy about Evelyn." Sebastian smiled.

"Sure" Kurt smiled back and ran to grab his guitar. Kurt soon returned acoustic guitar in hand and Sebastian whispered something in his ear and he nodded vigorously and began to play You're Gonna Miss This by Trace Adkins. Sebastian began to sing as Amy looked between her fathers awe-struck.

She was staring out that window, of that SUV  
Complaining, saying I can't wait to turn 18  
She said I'll make my own money, and I'll make my own rules  
Pappa put the car in park out there in front of the school  
Then he kissed her head and said I was just like you

Sebastian smiles through his tearful eyes as he sees Kurt's eyes also, shining with unshed as he plays his guitar and nods along, as he refers to Pappa which was Kurt's name and Sebastian was Daddy.

You're gonna miss this  
You're gonna want this back  
You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast  
These Are Some Good Times  
So take a good look around  
You may not know it now  
But you're gonna miss this

Before she knows it she's a brand new bride  
In a one-bedroom apartment, and her daddy stops by  
He tells her It's a nice place  
She says It'll do for now  
Starts talking about babies and buying a house  
Daddy shakes his head and says Baby, just slow down

You're gonna miss this  
You're gonna want this back  
You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast  
These Are Some Good Times  
So take a good look around  
You may not know it now  
But you're gonna miss this

Five years later there's a plumber workin' on the water heater  
Dog's barkin', phone's ringin'  
One kid's cryin', one kid's screamin'  
She keeps apologizin'  
He says They don't bother me.  
I've got 2 babies of my own.  
One's 36, one's 23.  
Huh, it's hard to believe, but ...  
_**  
You're gonna miss this  
You're gonna want this back  
You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast  
These Are Some Good Times  
So take a good look around  
You may not know it now  
But you're gonna miss this  
You're gonna miss this  
Yeah, you're gonna miss this**_

Amy clapped loudly as they finished the song their voices strong and thick with love and unshed tears but, steady none the less. She leapt of Sebastian's lap after giving him a kiss on the cheek and then running to Kurt giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Daddy has a really…big voice and Pappa has a really…pretty voice" Amy smiles as she fins the right words.

"Yes, they sure do" another female voice came from the doorway leading to their big living room.

"Evelyn?" Kurt and Sebastian asked now, letting their tears fall.

"Hi Daddy…hi Pappa" the girl smiled as she was engulfed in hugs and kisses then, she picked up her little sister and showed her the scrapbook that Sebastian and Kurt had made her on the couch with their father's watching them with love and tear induced smiles on their glowing faces.

**A/N: So, there we have it…yeah, I had to figure out the right ages…took a minute…love *hugs and kisses* Kenzie**


End file.
